


In Standby

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), Patrick isn't, Well Jonny's a hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Patrick blinks at the blue numbers of the clock on his bedside table and then at his phone laying dark and silent next to him. He knew it was too much to ask, waiting for Jonny to call him after the game. He doesn’t know what he was thinking, waiting up until one in the morning like a teenager hoping for his superstar NHL player boyfriend to call. He doesn’t know what he was thinking dating an NHL player to begin with.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135
Collections: Spotify





	In Standby

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill based on the song [After Hours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZjtDwHbJh1E) by Alive In Standby.

Patrick blinks at the blue numbers of the clock on his bedside table and then at his phone laying dark and silent next to him. He knew it was too much to ask, waiting for Jonny to call him after the game. He doesn’t know what he was thinking, waiting up until fucking one in the morning like a teenager hoping for his superstar NHL player boyfriend to call. He doesn’t know what he was thinking dating an NHL player to begin with.

“This is fucking stupid,” he scolds himself, picking up his phone to make sure it’s on silent- and checking for messages one more time- before he lays it face down and rolls over so his back is to it. At least he doesn’t have to work tomorrow; that would be the icing on the cake. He tries not to let his mind wander, let the hurt creep in knowing Jonny forgot to call him. Again.

At the beginning of their… whatever this is, Jonny never forgot to call. Not every night, because Patrick’s not needy, but when he went off on a long road trip and was gone for three or four or five days, he would call a few times. They’re only four months into this and Jonny’s already forgetting, sending ‘ _ busy right now, call you tonight’ _ texts and then nothing.

Patrick doesn’t even know why he cares. He told himself this was a bad idea, getting attached to someone who’s gone more often than he’s home. Dating someone who’s in the closet to the general public. But every time he tried to resist, Jonny would hit him with his big brown puppy eyes and crowd Patrick up against a wall and press kisses against Patrick’s neck and cheeks and even the tip of his nose until Patrick couldn’t stand it anymore and captured his lips.

He’s hard to resist when he’s around, but then he’s gone and Patrick hates how it makes him sit by the phone waiting for Jonny to call. He’s not doing this. Fuck Jonny; when he finally lowers himself enough to talk to Patrick again, Patrick won’t give in.

It’s easier said than done. There’s another day of radio silence and then the Hawks get back from their road trip. When Patrick gets home from work, he finds Jonny parked in the lot next to where Patrick normally parks.  _ Don’t react _ , Patrick reminds himself.  _ Do not fall over yourself just because he smiles at you. _ It’s easier said than done, though, when Jonny’s there to open the door for him. He smiles at Patrick like he fucking missed him or something and Patrick’s traitorous heart skips a beat.

“Hey,” Jonny says lowly, not stepping into Patrick’s space, but looking like he wants to.

“Jonny.” Patrick smiles blandly and then steps past him, heading for the door to his building. He can practically sense Jonny radiating confusion as he follows Patrick inside and up the stairs to the second floor. When they step in the front door Jonny tries to grab Patrick by the wrist, but Patrick knows it’s coming and dodges it, trying to make it look like a coincidence. He knows he’s being petty and he hates himself for it but he doesn’t want to  _ do this _ right now. He hangs up his coat and slips his shoes off and goes to the kitchen while Jonny copies him silently

“Pat?” Jonny asks hesitantly while Patrick’s pulling stuff to make dinner out of the fridge. Patrick considers ignoring him for a second but he doesn’t really want to continue with whatever game his mind is trying to convince him to play. He’s twenty-five years old, he needs to stop acting like a teenager and actually communicate.

“I’m kinda pissed at you,” Patrick admits mildly, facing Jonny. “And, like, really sick of the way you make me feel sometimes.”

“How do I make you feel?” Jonny asks, taking a few hesitant steps toward Patrick. Patrick sighs and sets everything on the counter.

“Kinda stupid,” Patrick says. “Although that may be me making myself feel stupid and have nothing to do with you. It’s just like, are we dating? Are you my boyfriend or is this a casual thing? And if it’s casual, do you introduce all of your fuckbuddies to your friends? But if we’re dating, should I be upset that I don’t hear a word from you for six days until you show up at my apartment? I just don’t know where we stand and I just…” Patrick doesn’t know where to go from there, so he shrugs and raises his eyebrows at Jonny. “That’s how you make me feel.”

Jonny takes that in, nodding a little bit and taking the last few steps into Patrick’s space until he can put his hands on Patrick’s hips. “Um, I’d like to think that you’re my boyfriend,” he starts with. “I think that covers most of that except for the not talking thing? I guess I didn’t realize we weren’t talking. I was kinda busy on the trip and it just slipped my mind I guess.”

“Yeah, I know,” Patrick sighs, keeping his eyes firmly on the wall behind Jonny. He can feel himself blushing with embarrassment. “I’m not trying to be needy. It just kinda sucked that you said you were gonna call me a few times and then just didn’t.”

“I’m sorry, babe,” Jonny says, reaching up to tilt Patrick’s chin toward him. He kisses Patrick’s cheek and Patrick brings a hand between them to poke Jonny in the chest.

“Stop that,” he says sternly. “Whenever you think I’m mad at you, you try to distract me by kissing me and we are going to  _ talk _ about this.” Jonny grins sheepishly but drops his hand back to Patrick’s waist. Patrick leaves his resting on Jonny’s chest. 

“I am sorry, though,” Jonny said. “You’re just like this part of my life that’s stable and sometimes when things get crazy in hockey or whatever I forget about you.” Patrick flinches back right as Jonny realizes what he said and looks  _ horrified _ . “That’s not what I meant!” he rushes to say. “I just mean that you’re like… fuck I don’t know how to say this. I don’t have to worry about what’s going on with you because you’re solid.”

“It’s only been four months,” Patrick grumbles, still a little stung.

“It’s been the best four months I’ve ever had since I made it to the NHL,” Jonny says gently. “And that’s including the time I won the stanley cup.” Patrick looks at him sharply. “I’m serious. I’ve never been this happy, Pat. I always thought I couldn’t have something like this until I retired, but it’s so easy to be with you that maybe sometimes I’m not paying enough attention to you. But I can tell you that I thought about you the entire time. Ask Sharpy, he made fun of me all week.”

“Sorry I’m so needy,” Patrick says, flushing again. “I didn’t mean to panic or whatever.”

“I’m just glad you told me,” Jonny laughs, leaning down to kiss Patrick. Patrick lets him this time. “Makes things a little easier to figure out. You’re important to me and I promise I’ll try to be a little better at showing it.” Jonny kisses him again and Patrick relaxes into it until he has to stop and giggle.

“I’m telling Sharpy you said I’m better than the Cup.”

Jonny groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)


End file.
